Valtor
'Valtor '- jest głównym antagonistą sezonu 3. Osobowość thumb|left|Valtor Valtor pojawia się w trzeciej serii i jest bardzo silnym czarodziejem, który ma aspiracje stać się najpotężniejszym we wszystkich wymiarach. Aby to zrobić, zamienia ludzi w potwory, które bezmyślnie mu służą, mają znak, który przypomina "V". Podobnie jak Bloom, narodził się z Płomienia Smoka, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej urodził się z jej ciemnej strony. Był z Trzema Prastarymi Wiedźmami, kiedy niszczyły Domino; towarzyszył Griffin kiedy byli młodzi, to było w tym czasie, gdy poznał rodziców Bloom- królową Marion i króla Oritela. Został wysłany do Wymiaru Omega, kiedy Domino zostało zniszczone. Według pierwotnej wersji, kiedy Wielki Smok kreował Magiczny Wymiar, kawałek jego płomienia został zmieszany z Ciemnością. Ten kawałek Smoczego Płomienia trafił do Trzech Prastarych Wiedźm, które ukształtowały go w chłopca. Podniosły tego chłopca, jakby był ich synem i uczyniły go jednym z najpotężniejszych istniejących czarodziejów. Stał się na tyle mocny, że wysłały go na podbój wszystkich wymiarów. Był wraz z jego "matkami", gdy zaatakowali Domino, ale został zamknięty w ostatniej walce z czarownicami w wymiarze Omega przez królową Marion i króla Oritela. Trwał tam przez około siedemnaście długich lat, aż Trix odnalazły go i uwolniły. Wygląd Normalny Jako człowiek Valtor posiada bladą skórę, jest bardzo wysoki oraz ma szare oczy oraz beżowe włosy. Jego ubranie składa się z fioletowej kamizelki, pomarszczonej białej koszuli oraz ciemno granatowej kamizelki. Nosi także szare buty oraz fioletowe spodnie. Jeleń Valtor zamienił się w jelenia w celu oszukania czarownic, aby myślały, że jest on ścigany przez trzy wilki (Trix). Czarownice uwierzyły mu i tak czarownik opanował Chmurną Wieżę. Jako jeleń potrafił normalnie mówić. Demon Jako demon Valtor przypomina gargulca. Jest on ogromnym fioletowym stworem, z wielkimi mięśniami oraz dużymi skrzydłami nietoperza. Posiada także niebieskie oczy bez źrenic.thumb|Valtor po przemianie Sezony Seria 3 thumb|180pxNiedługo po klęsce Darkara, Trix zostały zamrożone i wysłane do wymiaru Omega za zło jakie wyrządziły w sezonie pierwszym i drugim. Udało się im jednak uwolnić, znalazły tam zamrożonego człowieka skazanego na wieczność w wymiarze Omega. Icy uwolniła go, a mężczyzna z pomocą Trix otworzył portal. Zaczarował i zniewolił strażników portalu pieczętując ich swoim znakiem na szyi. Po tym uwięził syrenią królową Ligeę w jej własnych podwodnych lochach. Przez pewien czas Valtor przebywał na Andros w pobliżu portalu, skąd udawał się do wielu wymiarów i okradał ich magiczne skarby. Gdy Winx przeniosły się na Andros aby pomóc Layli, odsłania swoje prawdziwe intencje. Chce stać się największym czarnoksiężnikiem w całym Magicznym Wymiarze. Przed oślepieniem Layli, Valtor mówi Bloom, że istnieje pomiędzy nimi powiązanie. Pani Faragonda objawia Bloom, że faktycznie Valtor został wykonany z kawałka Smoczego Płomienia zmieszanego z pierwotną Ciemnością, które znalazły Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy i że walczył wraz z Czarownicami przeciwko Kompanii Światła założonej przez rodziców Bloom- Oritela i Marion. frame|Valtor i Griffin w młodościPóźniej Valtor postanawia zemścić się na członkach Kompanii Światła, więc przejmuje Chmurną Wieżę i więzi Griffin, która kiedyś służyła Trzem Prastarym Wiedźmom, ale zdradziła ich i dołączyła do Kompanii Światła. Następnie przystępuje do ataku na Alfeę. Po ciężkiej walce w lesie z Valtorem, Faragonda zniknęła i została później znaleziona przez Pixies, Valtor zamienił ją w drzewo. Gdy Winx przeniosły się do Linphei, aby znaleźć sposób, by uzdrowić Faragondę. Valtor umieszcza wszystkie zaklęcia, które ukradł w szkatułkę, aby stać się silniejszym. Aby go pokonać Winx uzyskują Wodne Gwiazdy ze Złotego Królestwa. Valtor wkrada się do Alfei i wyzywa Faragondę, Griffin i Saladyna na pojedynek w lesie, gdzie zaczarowuje ich i sprawia, że Chmurna Wieża jest niewidzialna. Bloom stara się znaleźć Valtora i go powstrzymać. Valtor przemienia się w swoją prawdziwą postać, zostaje pokonany i traci wszystkie swoje czary. Woda z jeziora Roccaluce obezwładniła go pozornie topiąc. Wszystkie skradzione zaklęcia powróciły na swoje planety. Jednak Czarownik nie był martwy, a Bloom nadal czuła jego obecność. Winx niemal zostały pokonane, ale Bloom użyła Smoczego Płomienia z jego mocy jest Znak Valtora, czar, który sprawia, że ludzie są pod jego kontrolą lub zamienia ich w mutanty (jak Syreny z Andros) i zwiększa czyjeś moce (jak Chimera i Cassandra). Zna także bardzo przerażające zaklęcie, które sprawia, że człowiek staje się niewidomy.,podobny do optyki Darcy, lecz bardziej trwały i niemożliwy do złamania z wyjątkiem Magicznego Pyłu. Inne moce to m.in. telekineza, miotające energią i ognistymi kulami, ma on również nietykalność.thumb|Znak ValtoraPotrafi również stwarzać iluzje, aby kogoś oszukać, jak dyrektorów szkół: Chmurnej Wieży, Alfei i Czerwonej Fontanny. Jedną z najciekawszych umiejętności Valtora było to, że mógł pochłaniać moce i zaklęcia zawarte księgach, kodeksach, zwojach, a także z magicznych artefaktów z każdego świata. Na przykład, gdy wziął słońce Solarii. Tymczasem całą skradzioną magię w swojej kryjówce, lecz to i tak było zbyt niebezpieczne, więc ukradł z Muzeum Magix relikwię i tam przechowywał zaklęcia. Można przypuszczać, że to przez jego kłamstwa, Valtor został zamknięty w wymiarze Omega przez Marion i Oritela. Zamknęli go tam, ponieważ wierzyli, że zabił ich obie córki, podczas gdy Bloom w rzeczywistości żyła, a Daphne została zamieniona w bezcielesnego ducha przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy. Seria 8 Powraca on w odcinku Królestwo Lumenia by ponownie zdobyć Magiczny Wymiar. Ciekawostki * Zarówno Valtor jak i Tritannus zmieniają ludzi w mutanty. * Imię Valtor mogło być inspirowane nazwą instrumentu dętego - Waltornią Cytaty *"Będę najpotężniejszym czarodziejem Magicznego Wymiaru!" *"Następczyni tronu Domino musi zginąć!" *"Jesteś silna Bloom. Tak samo jak twoja matka." *"To ja obróciłem twoich rodziców w nicość, Bloom." *,,Czuję jakbym ją od zawsze znał. Ale kim ona jest?" *"Tak bardzo starają się mnie zdobyć, schlebia mi to" Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Klub Winx Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Valtor Kategoria:Ogień Smoka Kategoria:A do Z bg:Валтор ca:Valtor cs:Valtor de:Valtor en:Valtor eo:Valtor es:Valtor gl:Valtor hr:Valtor it:Valtor nl:Valtor oc:Valtor pt:Valtor pt-br:Valtor ro:Valtor ru:Валтор sr:Валтор sv:Valtor uk:Валтор